Forever
by The Doppler
Summary: [A new edited version on my new account! PM me for my new accounts name] A basic, general romance story between Rin and Len Kagamine. Rin x Len Lemon all the way ;7;


**Heyo! So this is the very first fanfiction I wrote... I really would like some critiques and ratings so I can improve! Hope you all like it.. _**

**I don't own Vocaloid or any of the characters, I only own the story.**

I sat outside the house, thinking to myself. "Do I really love Rin?" It's really hard to believe since she's always been more famous. But I love her, and she always shows to me she loves me too. But is it a friendly love, or... romantic?

I sighed and got up. I convinced myself I was just overreacting. As I turned around, to my surprise Rin was in the doorway, facing my direction. She immediately blushed as we made eye contact, and ran inside. "Oh.. was she staring at me? Was she going to ask me something?" I thought to myself. I entered the house, and went to Rin.

I caught a glimpse to where Rin was running; her golden hair flew as she quietly ran up the stairs. "Most likely she'll go into her room," I thought. Silently chasing her, she entered her small room, with me behind. This was a good chance to sneak up on her.

Instead of instantly entering her room, I hid behind her doorway to watch her. She sat beside her bed and lazily lay down.

Y'see, Rin has a problem with talking in her sleep, and just talking out loud without realizing it. This small problem causes her to be in a lot of embarrassing moments. Very unfortunate... most of the time.

She started thinking out loud, quietly speaking to herself, and me, who she didn't even know was right outside her door.

"Damn, Len caught me staring at him... shiiit..."

She covered her blushing pink face with her cream colored hands.

"I just couldn't help it... seeing Len just makes me feel so happy.. he might think you're clingy now, good job Rin.. But y'know Rin... you've had an interest towards him for awhile now.. isn't it about time you told him? NO! I could never do that! We may just be mirror images, but if I told him, our relationship would be ruined... cuz' he might not love me back..."

I tried to hold back a furious blush on my face. I failed numerous times. Staring closer at her, I saw tears forming in her eyes, and soon streaming down her face.. Crap, I gotta comfort her! I can't just let her cry like that! But.. how should I handle this? Rin doesn't like it when people see her cry..

Oh, I had an idea.

I quietly backed away from the door and down the stairs, pretending I just walked up to the 2nd level. I walked up the stairs again with louder steps. Rin luckily noticed, and I could tell because I heard her furiously wiping away her tears, and turning on the TV as if nothing before every happened. I knocked on the open doorway.

"Heyo."

"Hey Len."

I entered her room; the scent of oranges is stronger that I last remembered...

Rin's hair was a bit messy, I think because of her desperate move to make things look normal.

"Hahaha, why is your hair so messy? Your bow is all messed up~"

"Shut up you idiot.."

Rin was shocked when she heard that her bow was messed up.

"Wait, my bow is messed up? I need to fix it then, be right back."

She quickly got up from her position. I'm pretty sure fixing her bow wasn't the only reason she wanted to leave.

"Don't worry, I can fix it!"

I walked toward her and let her sit back down. I sat right in front of her, blocking her view of the TV.

"Eh?"

I gently unraveled her delicate bow, and silently fixed her hair. I grinned half of the time, mostly because this was causing Rin to blush a bit.

"What are you doing Len..?" Her cheeks had noticeable tear stains, and once I finished fixing her hair, I caressed her soft cheek. Her unraveled white bow was still in my hand.

"L-len?"

"Rin, were you crying?"

I gave her a stern look, and she noticed. She awkwardly shifted, and had a face of disappointment. She looked away from my face.

"Yes, I was..."

I stared at her, moving her face towards mine. I held her chin slightly to do so. Our heads just inches away from each other.

"It was cute when I found you staring at me in the doorway, it actually made me happy."

"..really?"

She gave me a slightly shocked face, her small blush growing more pink. I had caught myself with a small blush as well.

"O-oh... Uhm, Len.. can I, tell you something real corny?

I chuckled.

"Heh, sure Rinny."

"And be sure not to laugh either. Take this super serious."

"Don't worry, I won't be stupid."

She grew a slight smile, but then started to say something. Her small hands formed small fists. She looked away for a moment, and sighed. She stared back at me again with strong eyes, a blush growing more fierce, and sweat staring to form on her forehead. Her soft lips started to form words.

"Hey Len.."

"Yeah Rin?"

I inched closer to her face.

"I-I.. mean this very s-seriously..."

"Uh huh."

"Len.."

She gulped.

"I... love yo-"

I soon cut her off with a soft kiss on her lips.

I slowly but hesitantly closed the gap between our faces, and connected our lips together. I could tell you, her eyes grew like saucers. I stayed there for a little while, specifically around a few seconds. I finally let go of her soft lips, and sighed disappointment and embarrassment. She never kissed me back, and just sat there with a surprised look. Maybe I just misinterpreted it.. I had started to get up when suddenly she firmly grasped my wrist. Her face was real red now, and she was looking down with a distressed face.

"Len..."

She looked back at me with calm eyes.

"Kiss me again."

I furiously grew red that reached down to my neck. I grabbed her soft cheek again and connected our lips.

Let me just tell you that we were both amateurs, and didn't really know how to kiss. But I guess we learned with each other. I licked her bottom lip, and she licked mine back. I started going at her mouth, and she kissed me back. We kissed for a few minutes, and left each others lips.

"Again Len..."

It was more passionate and aggressive this time. Her tongue entered my mouth and I gladly accepted. Our tongues were wrapped around each other, and I explored her mouth. Our breath were getting more long and hitched. A slight string of saliva showed as we left each others mouths.

"...again..."

Rin's eyes were dazed and filled with lust. I kissed her again, and this time, we were just all in. She weaved her hands through my ponytail, and gently tugged at my hair fly aways. I gave out a slight moan, my head was really sensitive, alright? I grabbed Rin's small waist, and rubbed up and down it with my hands, slowly having more skin contact. Her breath hitched more as my hands trailed her inner thighs and torso. I broke our kiss and just stared at her. She stared at me back, both our faces red.

"Could I, touch you more?" I asked her.

"Duh Len.." She breathed. Her back was leaning on the side of her bed, her legs inside and my legs outside of her body. I moved closer to her, my.. crotch, just centimeters away from.. hers... She gasped at this move, and just kept her arms on my shoulders. I stared into her eyes as my hands from her waist moved up into her white shirt. I gently cupped her bra, and moved my right hand in slow gentle circles. Rin silently moaned, and with my left hand, I started to unclip her bra.

I tried my best to keep it slow, because I'm sure Rin was real scared. I was slightly scared too, but I needed to show confidence so Rin could have a better experience. I took away her bra, and set it aside. My right hand traced her left nipple, and she gasped. She stared back at me, her eyes showing that she was enjoying the sensation. She tugged at my ponytail now, and my breathing grew hard. Teasing and playing with each other, it felt amazing.

I stared using both my hangs, massaging both her small adorable breasts, making her moan even louder. I certainly was getting a raging hard on every time she moaned, and tugged at my hair.

"Your breasts are so adooorable Rin... so cute..."

She smiled. "A-are you sure..? They a-aren't too sm-all..?"

"They're perfect."

"Hehe.. ok.."

Her hands trailed down from my head to inside my shirt. She then started tracing my nipples. What was this girl thinking? But it felt good, nonetheless. I moaned, her small fingers tickling my not so chiseled chest. I was massaging her breasts, she touching my bare chest all over. I couldn't take the teasing anymore.

"Rin!" I suddenly pushed myself onto her, her legs forced to go outside and open real wide. Our crotches rubbed onto each other and we both groaned. I trailed kisses down her jaw lune and down her neck.

"A-ahhh..."

She moaned, and started grinding her crotch onto mine. Rin gasped at how hard it was. My growls competed with her euphoric moans. I moved from her neck to her lips, and we passionately connected again. The room that was once scented with oranges was now filled with tension and our sweet scent together. I slowly disconnected our lips, and got up.

"St-tay there Rin.. I gotta check on something.."

"Ok.."

Our breathing was breaking, we were out of breath. I hurried through the house to see if no one was here. Everyone left to visit some place, I'm not sure, but said they would be back within a few days. I just looked around just in case they didn't come back early. Because y'know... it was gonna get real loud upstairs.

I quickly ran back to my Rin, and she was still there, smiling like an idiot. That proved to me that our feelings were truly mutual. I closed the door behind me, and sat right back in front of her, my arousal getting harder and harder.

"Len.. is anyone home..?"

She's reading my mind again..

"No.. we can be as loud as we want Rin.."

"That's great."

She suddenly takes of my shirt and pulls me in for a kiss. That surprised me, but I'm not complaining. While we kiss, I take off her clothing as well. Her arm and leg warmers, her shirt, her shorts, everything. We broke our kiss, left to see that both of us only have our underwear on. I blushed at her naked body, it was so petite...

"Could I Rin?"

"Yes Len.. touch me.." I kissed her, our tongues wrapping around each other and exploring ones mouth. I touched her inner legs and slowly touched up to her panty. She started to moan and break our kiss. I rubbed her soaking underwear, moaning and squeaking my name... God, I couldn't believe I haven't orgasmed yet. But holding back this long, when I and she orgasm, it'll be so amazing.

I took off her panties and started to pinch her clit, her responding in loud groans. Her head laid back onto the bed, her neck vulnerable. I started licking and nipping her neck, and she gasped, moaning louder. I then started to finger her so when this escalated more.. it wouldn't hurt as much.

I inserted one finger, then two, then three, her liquids sloshing and making loud noises as my slender fingers pounded her. She was about to reach her peak when her walls started to tighten, but then I quickly pulled my fingers out.

"..e-eh..?"

Disappointment filled the tone of her voice.

"Sorry Rin, but I want to save your loud moans for when I enter you, not my fingers."

She blushed more, and laughed. Rin then stared down at my sex, which was pitching a tent in my underwear.

"Oh Len.. I kept you waiting too long.. I'm sorry.."

I pecked her lips, and grinned.

"Then there's no time to waste, right?"

"Haha, yes, Lenny.."

She removed my underwear and my raging hard on popped up, making Rin blush. I noticed how her face was hesitant to move closer to the head of my arousal.

"You don't have to put it in your mouth, just use your soft hands..."

She nodded, sighing. I laughed, and kissed her forehead. She delicately rubbed the head, and I slightly moaned, enjoying the feeling. She slowly went down to my shaft, making me moan louder. She giggled at my noises.

"Oh Len I looove your shota side... show me more..."

She grabbed my arousal harder and pumped it faster, my precum easily lubricating my penis and her hand. My groans and growls echoed through the room, growing longer and louder. Rin took notice, and as I was about to reach my limit, she let go.

"Ah.."

"Sorry Len, but I want to save your loud moans for when you enter me, not my hands."

She grinned, and I sighed, of course falling for my own problem. Both of us were still at the side of the bed, looking at each other. "What should we do now?" I thought to myself. Rin didn't quite know what to do next either. But with the small knowledge I knew, I started to make the first move.

I straddled her, and she did the same, our bodies close, and my arousal caressing her entrance. She silently moaned at the feeling. Her butt was all the way back onto the side of the bed, her back slightly arched so her face was closer to mine. We both stared at each other again, faces begging for more.

"I'll be slow, ok? Tell me to stop if I have to."

"Thank you Len.."

I smiled and kissed her cheek, and I positioned my arousal to her entrance, and slowly started to penetrate her.

Rin screamed at the feeling, hugging me close with her arm around my shoulders. I held her waist, rubbing her back for comfort. Tears fell from her face as I went deeper. I got worried when I saw the amount of blood.

"S-should I stop..?"

She stopped for a moment to catch her breath.

"No, Len.. s-stay with me.. I need your comfort.. stay with me forever.."

Her arms around be grew tighter as she said it. I blushed, and nodded my head.

"Ok Rin.. I promise you..."

Rin weakly laughed.

"I love you Len."

"I love you Rin."

I slowly penetrated more into her, her screams returning. Her hands dug into my back, but I didn't care. Not compared to the pain Rin was probably feeling. I felt a barrier tear, and I felt her tears on my back.

"Don't worry Rin, h-hold in there.."

A quiet "m-hm" was given out, and soon, I was completely in her. Her walls were so tight and warm.. it felt really good... We sat there for a minute, both of us panting. I wanted Rin to get used to my size. I kissed away Rin's tears and she kissed me back on the cheek.

She shocked me when her hips started moving. Small movements, but it felt damn good. We both moaned at the action.

"I-its starting to feel pleasant Len.. y-you can go on.."

I made small movements, sliding in and out of her. She moaned instead of screaming, which made me happy. Every small movement I did felt so pleasurable.. Rin and I moaned so loudly.

"H-how are you doing this Len..?"

"What d-do you mean..?"

"I've always seen in the movies that people do fast sex, but this feels amazing too..."

"Slow sex I guess is more romantic.. You touch each other so much your bodies get sensitive.."

"Hehe, Len you perv, how do you know all this?"

"B-be quiet..."

I pecked a kiss on her lips, and she kissed back something fierce. We passionately kissed as I slid in and out of her, she moved her hips in time to where we were doing deep penetration. Our groans and moans were so loud we were afraid that people outside would hear us. Our skin slapping together echoed in the room, adding so much pleasure into the setting.

"R-rin, I-I'm goi-ing to cuu-um.."

"I-Uh.. am tooo-o.."

I hit her womb with power, our moans growing louder and longer. Her womb tightly grasped my penis, and I let go my orgasm. Our loud moans hitched and broken.

"A-a-ahhhh~"

"Ung...hh..."

Her legs violently shook, mine tensed up. I pulled out my penis, and we both collapsed on the floor, laying on our backs. I went to go grab the tissues close to us on the table, but Rin stopped me, and hugged me. She grabbed the blanket that was on her bed and put it over us.

We lay on our sides, both looking at each other.

"..."

"..."

"Pft- hahahaha!"

"Ahaha.."

We both smiled and laughed at each other, hugging each other close.

"Will you stay with me forever Len?"

"Of course you idiot. I love you."

"Heheh."

She snuggled up on me.

"I love you too."


End file.
